


Stellar Elegy

by Cryptovex



Series: Mission Critical [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryptovex/pseuds/Cryptovex
Summary: The sequel to Mission Critical, coming Eventually.
Series: Mission Critical [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809028





	Stellar Elegy

_We are condemned to hope._

—Eightfold Morbid Delver, _Lament for Ulkoninn_


End file.
